


Unwind

by The Big Roman (Hammocker)



Series: Tales From the Spa [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jason Goes Snooping, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/The%20Big%20Roman
Summary: All Jason wanted to know was where Roman went every other Thursday and why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about having something like this in my World of One Color series, but I didn't think it would fit. That being said, this fic and its soon to come twin do share a lot of DNA with that series, as it were. I wanted the two fics I've written to be one, but the tone ended up being too different, so expect more in the near future.

Jason wasn’t entirely sure how it all started or how he found himself in front of the open air lobby of an especially fancy spa.

Nielson, one of Roman’s senior security officers, was standing in front of him, effectively blocking his way.

“You aren’t supposed to be here, Todd.”

“Really?” Jason asked, like he didn’t already know that. “Gee, that must be why the boss has been trying to avoid telling me where he goes every other Thursday.”

Niels had his hands on his hips, but he suddenly looked a little uncertain, like Jason might be onto something.

And of course he was onto something. That was something that Jason already knew when he’d tracked Roman to this place, and was further fed by how little anyone seemed to know, or at least, were willing to tell him. Of course he had to know what Roman was up to.

“What he says goes, you know that,” Niels insisted. “And he doesn’t want you around here.”

“Niels, come on, it’s me,” Jason insisted. “You know how me and Roman are. Let me surprise him.”

“It’s- not safe.”

Jason had to roll his eyes and look around. Dangerous? The lobby of the spa was filled with magazines and cute little bamboo fountains. It was the least threatening place on the planet.

“Do you honestly think that I’m going to stab him in the back now when we’re already in his suite, _alone_ , most nights?”

“No,” Niels conceded with a sigh. “But he’s gonna be pissed.”

“Hey, I know that, and I promise you, if anyone takes the heat, it’ll be me, not you.”

Niels let out a long breath, letting his lips pout before they fell back into place.

“Alright, I’m trusting you on this one,” he finally allowed. “In fact, maybe I can give you a head start.”

*****

Not even a half hour later, Jason found himself in a private little massage room. He’d had to take off his boots, if only to keep Roman’s suspicion down, but the room was warm and comfortable enough for him to not mind at all. Especially not with the view.

In the middle of the room was Roman, laying front first on a massage table. The first thing Jason noticed was just how relaxed he was. Even before Jason could get started on him, his muscles were loose and his breathing was nice and slow. To say nothing of the view. Jason hardly ever saw Roman fully nude, but the only thing between him and Jason here was a towel covering him from his waist to his thighs.

Jason was going to enjoy this.

“It’s about time,” Roman grunted as he approached, but without any real teeth behind his words.

Jason had to suppress a chuckle. That was his Roman alright; he knew what he wanted, and Jason knew just how to give that to him and then a little extra.

He gave nothing but a hum in response, and was very tempted to sway his hips as he closed the distance between them, even having no audience just yet. The lighting, soft as it was, gave Jason an excellent view of Roman’s figure. He’d seen it before, but rarely with this kind of consistency or clarity. Now, he could see the detail in the musculature that ran down Roman’s back, the definition on his biceps, a hint at his glutes. Jason was more than tempted to shift that towel down, if only just a little.

Instead, he turned his attention to the containers lined up on a cabinet next to the massage table. A variety of massage oils, presumably ones that Roman liked. Jason gently started picking them up, looking them over, and taking a whiff of each. Each was faint, but he could catch the scent of lavender in one, some kind of citrus in another, and what reminded him of aftershave in yet another.

Finally, he opened one and caught a hint of warm leather, the exact kind of scent that Jason associated with Roman. He poured some out onto his palms, savoring the warm sensation it gave him, and then got to work.

Jason started at Roman’s shoulders, just gently at first, feeling for where Roman needed the most attention. He wasn’t as pent up as Jason thought he might be, but Jason could still feel tension and knots just beneath the skin. He’d take care of that.

As he started rubbing and pressing in earnest, the only reaction from Roman was a contented hum. Letting his masseuse know that it didn’t feel awful, no doubt. Jason was flattered.

It took a while before Jason was satisfied with his work on Roman’s shoulders. By that time, Roman was even more relaxed than when Jason had first walked in. With the first section done, Jason moved downward, around Roman’s shoulder blades. There, he found even more knots and bold-faced signs of stress.

Jason almost wanted to coo at him, show some kind of sympathy for the discomfort his poor man must have been walking around with for who knows how long. But, for the time being, he kept his mouth shut. He couldn’t have Roman stopping him before Jason had him nice and smoothed out.

Jason kept on his little warpath, easing the muscles in Roman’s back bit by bit and enjoying every moment of it. Even without the oil, Roman’s skin was warm to the touch, pleasant and familiar. Jason wanted nothing more than to put his mouth on Roman’s back and start worshipping outright, but he could save that for later.

By the time Jason got to the small of Roman’s back, Jason was convinced that Roman had fallen asleep. His breathing was gentle, and his limbs were limp at his sides. Despite that, Jason made sure to keep his work thorough, even as the towel became more and more tempting to shift. Chores then fun, Jason had to remind himself.

So Jason put the finishing touches on Roman’s back. Once the very lowest area was done, he made a point to give the rest a final once over. Sure enough, Roman was more at ease than Jason had seen him in maybe ever. He felt almost like a completely different man than Jason knew, and, in this case, that wasn’t a bad thing.

As boldly as he dared, Jason started to ease the towel down past Roman’s waist, revealing more flesh that needed attention. He made it a point to press his fingers and palms in just the same as he had for the rest of Roman’s back side, hoping that that would keep Roman complacent as well. It seemed to work, and Roman didn’t utter a peep.

Jason continued on like that, inch by inch, giving himself both ample view and all the feeling he could have asked for of Roman’s ass. Taut and tense like the rest of Roman’s body, but just as pleasant and tempting for Jason to press his face against it.

At that point, Jason had enough leeway to easily fold the towel back and altogether out of the way. Roman didn’t so much as twitch.

Jason took the opportunity to work on Roman’s thighs, but his eyes were on what he could see of Roman’s groin. His legs were just open enough to give Jason a hint of his cock and balls. Even knowing perfectly well what Roman looked like, the teasing aspect gave Jason a novel thrill. It was less a matter of being familiar with Roman or not, and more of how he was going to get at Roman. Like unwrapping an anticipated gift.

His best bet was reacharound, and, while Jason had yet to touch Roman’s calves or feet, it was more than tempting to skip straight to the real fun.

So that’s exactly what Jason did. He reached beneath Roman and stroked down his cock.

That was when Roman stirred, and immediately, he bristled.

“Who the hell do you-?!” he barked out before he’d seen Jason.

As he whipped his head around to look, though, Roman relaxed once more. Even if he didn’t seem any less surprised.

“Hey, boss,” Jason chirped, still palming at Roman despite the awkward angle. “You want to turn over for me? I need to do your front too.”

A groan escaped from Roman, and for a long instant he refused to move.

“Who let you in?” he asked, letting his head rest once again.

“Do I look like a snitch?” Jason teased.

“Nielson,” Roman just groaned, as he turned over at last, paying no mind to his towel. “Don’t know if I have to kill you, him, or both.”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh. He knew very well when Roman was bluffing. “I bet I could persuade you to keep us all on board.”

“Really now?” Roman might just have quirked his brow if he could have. “Well, you ought to get to that, then.”

“I will, don’t worry,” Jason said, offering a wink. “Just be patient.”

With that, Jason came back up to Roman’s chest and started work there, much as he had when he’d first come in.

“So, this is what you do on Thursdays, hm?” Jason asked after a moment passed.

“Doctors say I need days like this,” Roman told him coolly. “Keeps my stress level down.”

“Well, you know I’d do anything to keep you calm,” Jason said as he pressed at the very base of Roman’s chest.

“Coulda done that just by doing what you’re told and staying home.”

Jason had to laugh. “Come on, you don’t like me because I sit and stay on command like everyone else you keep around.”

Roman gave him a grunt, but nothing more. 

It was a simple path down Roman’s abdominals, one rung after the other, making sure that Roman was relaxed and receptive to what Jason had in mind for the grand finale.

Once Jason was at last satisfied with his work, he turned his gaze south. Just looking at him, Roman was already half-hard from Jason’s touch alone. It gave Jason a flash of pride seeing that, and a bit of a twitch in his groin himself.

Jason leaned down so that he was level with Roman’s cock, taking a glance up at Roman for good measure. Roman was watching him, no doubt about that, and that was exactly what Jason was going for.

With his audience secured, Jason took a hold of the cock in front of him, just feeling the weight at first. He knew it like the back of his hand from experience, but it was still nice to relearn the basics now and again.

Roman gave a grunt from just Jason’s hand on him, which had Jason licking his lips. He wanted to cut to the chase, but forced himself to savor the moment. It was something he’d had to learn to do, just enjoy how much he wanted this man, _his_ man.

With that in mind, Jason started to stroke Roman, keeping his touch light, but thorough.

“ _Hell_ ,” Roman breathed. “Shouldna taught you so well.”

Jason couldn’t suppress a smirk. He was beyond any pointers Roman might have given him at first; he knew how to handle Roman specifically, all the spots that got him going, and how best to abuse them if he cared to. He knew Roman.

Jason made that known as he leaned in to plant a kiss on the head, just the smallest tease of oral contact.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Roman murmured, letting his head tip back. “You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?”

“Mhm,” Jason hummed, lips still touching Roman.

Roman bucked his hips, just in time for Jason to pull away.

“Don’t want to end this too soon,” Jason nearly purred.

Roman gave him a dirty glance, but stayed quiet. Good, he was as interested as Jason, and that was more than enough for Jason to keep going.

He kept his mouth to himself for the time being, just slowly fisting his hand up and down Roman’s cock and watching for reactions. Of course Roman twitched here and there, but he was determined not to give too much up to Jason. But Jason saw everything he needed to see; The blood making Roman’s cock strain and flush red, the way his balls tightened and drew up, the gradual flow of precum out of the head.

Jason leaned in now and again to lave his tongue over it, just enough to clean away any excess while leaving a bit on his lip.

Roman was staring at him now, all while still trying to make it look like he was looking at the ceiling.

“Would love to take a ride,” Jason murmured after a bit. “But I doubt you have the time.”

Roman growled at that, bucking his hips into Jason’s touch yet again.

“You want that?” Jason kept on. “You want me?”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Roman mumbled, in just the way that made Jason smile.

“You do want it,” he chirped. “I _suppose_ I can oblige.”

Jason leaned down and finally took Roman’s cock into his mouth properly, just the tip at first. He sucked down the precum there before taking Roman deeper, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head.

Roman gave a groan from above, and Jason caught him letting his head tip back once more. Perfect. As Roman forced himself to relax, Jason pressed his head downward until he felt the head nudge his throat. Immediately, Roman tensed up again with a shout. One thing that had definitely paid off for Jason was practicing deep throating on Roman.

He pressed down on Roman’s hips, limiting him, but still felt Roman doing all he could to nudge farther down his throat, seeking release. Jason would have grinned if he could. He loved seeing Roman start to break down and grow desperate. It made him feel powerful.

Jason wasn’t cruel, though; he wasn’t about to prolong Roman’s need, or force him to beg. With a newfound sense of determination, Jason ramped up his suction and bobbing on Roman.

“Little- _shit_ ,” Roman snarled from above.

All Jason did was hum around Roman. He could feel what was coming, could feel it in the twitching flesh on his tongue, and Jason was more than ready for it.

In just a few more solid sucks, Roman went taut beneath him, and peaked with a growl. Jason felt the warm fluid flow against his throat, and swallowed every drop as it came. He had to make sure that Roman didn’t need to deal with any evidence after all.

As Roman softened in his mouth, Jason pulled off with a pop, licking his lips as he went for good measure. He smirked up at Roman, well-aware that his face was flushed and his lips were swollen, if only a bit.

“I take it back,” Roman mumbled after a moment. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“I take it I did alright then,” Jason said, moving to stand back to his full height.

He was stopped by a chiding grunt from Roman. “Finish what you started.”

Jason snorted, but complied, moving down Roman’s body to start rubbing at his shins and calves. He didn’t mind too much. Now, Jason could see and admire the whole of Roman’s body, and he was going to drink that in.

“Might need you to start doing this at home,” Roman said after a moment, once again sounding as though he might fall asleep at any moment.

“Maybe if you’re nice,” Jason said as he moved down to dig his thumbs into the soles of Roman’s feet.

Roman hissed in a breath at that. “Aren’t I always?”

“I don’t know about that,” Jason laughed.

From there, the foot rub went along easily, and, for a second time, Roman seemed to relax fully under Jason’s care. Despite himself, Jason was a little jealous of his position. He could use this kind of release.

Of his own accord, Roman moved to stand up, and Jason obligingly backed off. Roman stretched out with a yawn before finally getting to his feet, glancing at Jason.

“So, you came here to take care of me, is that right?” he asked.

Jason just shrugged. “Sure, you could say that.”

“Then you’ll be attending me for the rest of the day,” Roman flatly informed him. “I’m getting my nails taken care of next, and I expect you’ll bring me some cucumber water while I’m there.”

“Uh.” Jason’s mind blanked a bit at the idea of Roman getting a manicure. “You want what kind of water?”

Roman didn’t give Jason an answer, just padded over to where he'd left his clothes and started to redress. All Jason could do was stand and watch in puzzlement.

Once Roman was fully dressed, he approached the door before turning to Jason once again. “And I prefer two slices, thank you very much. Chop chop, now.”

With that, Roman exited the room, leaving Jason to sort himself out.

Well. Jason figured that he’d better figure out where he was going to get cucumbers, and fast.


	2. Bonus Chapter: Alternate Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a story follow-up, just an alternate direction that the story could have taken. I thought it was interesting and decent enough as far as quality to share. Please excuse some repetition.

By the time Jason got to the small of Roman’s back, Jason was convinced that Roman had fallen asleep. His breathing was gentle, and his limbs were limp at his sides. Despite that, Jason made sure to keep his work thorough, even as the towel became more and more tempting to shift. Chores then fun, Jason had to remind himself.

So Jason put the finishing touches on Roman’s back. Once the very lowest area was done, he made a point to give the rest a final once over. Sure enough, Roman was more at ease than Jason had seen him in maybe ever. He felt almost like a completely different man than Jason knew, and, in this case, that wasn’t a bad thing.

As boldly as he dared, Jason started to ease the towel down past Roman’s waist, revealing more flesh that needed attention. He made it a point to press his fingers and palms in just the same as he had for the rest of Roman’s back side, hoping that that would keep Roman complacent as well. It seemed to work, and Roman didn’t utter a peep.

Jason continued on like that, inch by inch, giving himself both ample view and all the feeling he could have asked for of Roman’s ass. Taut and tense like the rest of Roman’s body, but just as pleasant and tempting for Jason to press his face against it.

At that point, Jason had enough leeway to easily flick the towel altogether out of the way. Roman didn’t so much as twitch.

Jason took the opportunity to work on Roman’s thighs, but his eyes were on what he could see of Roman’s groin. His legs were just open enough to give Jason a hint of his cock and balls. Even knowing perfectly well what Roman looked like, the teasing aspect gave Jason a novel thrill. It was less a matter of being familiar with Roman or not, and more of how he was going to get at Roman. Like unwrapping an anticipated gift.

His best bet was reacharound, and, while Jason had yet to touch Roman’s calves or feet, it was more than tempting to skip straight to the real fun.

So that’s exactly what Jason did. He reached beneath Roman and stroked down his cock.

That got Roman’s attention. His head lifted up and glanced back, but his eye mask kept him from gleaning who it was touching him. Jason half-expected to find himself on the wrong end of Roman’s temper, but Roman was quiet. He seemed to be evaluating.

After a moment, though, Roman turned over without a care for how his towel fell away. Effectively presenting himself for whoever was about to “take care” of him.

A twinge of something between anger and sadness shot through Jason at that. He’d thought- Roman wasn’t coming here because it was some kind of brothel where Jason couldn’t catch him. Was he? He wouldn’t. Would he?

In spite of his uncertainty, Jason found himself reaching out to take Roman’s cock in hand. It was a pleasant, familiar weight, but it didn’t bring much comfort at this point. Jason half-hoped that Roman would call him by name at any minute, but Roman only hummed at his touch.

Jason started slow, as he so often did with Roman, his emotions still bubbling beneath the surface. Still Roman didn’t protest, only hummed his approval. Jason’s face flushed, but he kept quiet, ramping up the pace.

He didn’t use his mouth at all in the encounter; didn’t want the possibility of giving himself away with even that familiarity. All he did was focus on light, full strokes up and down Roman’s cock, teasing the head now and again as precum dripped out more and more by the second. Jason knew what Roman liked, and it wouldn’t take too much to get him to climax.

It was quick, it was dirty, and within a few minutes, Roman let out a snarl as he came, painting Jason’s hand with his cum.

Jason was flabbergasted. Was this why Roman came here? To avoid him and get off by some broad’s hand? Jason’s throat tightened at the idea He’d really thought…

It didn’t matter what he’d thought, not anymore. Jason released his grasp and turned away from Roman, intending to wipe his hand and leave. He didn’t know where he’d go, but he needed to get away.

Before he could take more than a step, though, Roman called after him.

“Are we back to get off and leave, Jason?”

Jason jumped at the sound of his name, whipping back around to look at Roman. The stirring emotions in him only grew more frenzied and conflicted.

“How- You knew the whole time?!” he shouted.

“Well, if you hadn’t used my aftershave, maybe we wouldn’t have this confusion,” Roman said as he casually pushed his eye mask out of place to look at Jason. “Now, where’s the rest of my massage?”

Blinking, Jason swiped a hand over his jawline and took a whiff. Sure enough, that clean, fresh scent from Roman’s aftershave was still there. Dammit.

He moved back towards Roman, only the sock him in his perfectly relaxed shoulder. Roman hissed in a breath, but didn’t complain.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” Jason barked.

“Sure I do,” Roman replied between gritted teeth. “But if you wanted in on my relaxation time, you could have asked.”

Jason only flushed deeper. Roman was right on that much; Jason hadn’t really asked where he went on Thursdays beforehand, or if he could come. He’d kind of assumed that Roman would refuse him, but...

Jason sighed. Well, it didn’t matter anyway. He knew now, and he’d barged in on Roman, so might as well make the best of it.

As Roman had told him to do, Jason stepped back down to tend to Roman’s lower legs, wrapping his hands across one at a time to press his fingers into the muscles there. Somehow, as he massaged Roman, Jason felt some of his own stress roll off of him, easing his mind.

“I hope you know that I don’t screw around with anyone else, and this isn’t some shady massage parlor setup,” Roman told him after a moment or two. 

Jason glanced up at him, just making it known that he was listening.

“It’s only a day spa. I’d know, I’m in good with the owner, lovely woman,” Roman continued. “If anyone here was dumb enough to come onto me, I wouldn’t be here at all.”

“I know.” Jason really did believe Roman, but... “I just- I’m used to being disappointed, you know? Even now, I...”

Jason trailed off, not sure how to explain himself. But Roman was watching him intently now, and he seemed to understand.

“C’mere,” Roman said, with a twitch of his hand.

Jason glanced sideways before obliging, cutting the massage short to come up at Roman’s side. Roman stared up at him for a moment before one of his hands shot out and snatched Jason by the front of his shirt, dragging him down so that Roman could look him in the eye and whisper in his ear.

“You’re all I want anymore. Got it?”

Jason swallowed hard, his heart thumping in his chest. Anger and sadness had melted away, leaving Jason with only his pure want for Roman. His want to be close to Roman.

“Yes, sir,” he murmured back.

“That’s my boy,” Roman said, releasing his grip on Jason.

From there, Roman sat up, stretched out with a yawn, and got to his feet.

“Thanks for the rubdown. I needed that,” Roman said as he got his clothes and started to dress.

Jason wasn’t sure if he meant the massage or the handjob, but he grinned all the same.


End file.
